


Cleaning Up Nice

by hunteriheroici (spacebarista)



Series: As Close to Happiness [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/813937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/hunteriheroici
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants to help, Lisa wants him clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Up Nice

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stanning Queen Lisa on tumblr, and I realized I wanted to see Lisa helping Dean shave.

Lisa hummed to herself as she made her bed. It was her day off, and she’d decided to wait. She’d just gotten back from taking Ben to school, so she wasn’t expecting the soft knock on her doorframe. 

He looked horrible.

His hair was greasy and messy. He had shadows under eyes that were once bright with mischief and joy, now cloudy with pain and suffering. His clothes, a simple shirt and sweats, were dirty and rumpled. He was bearded, and looked as if he hadn’t eaten in a week. Dean Winchester was barely recognizable to her.

In the month or so he’d been living in the Braeden household, Dean had barely left the guest room. He’d pick at his food, grab a beer, say hi and thank you, and clean up in the kitchen, but never more than that. Ben was disappointed to say the least. He’d been thrilled to have Dean, his friend, back and living with them. But his face had crumpled when Lisa explained to him, gently, that Dean needed space and time. That he needed to heal from whatever had happened. She had her guesses, but she knew better than to ask.

While Ben kept his distance, Lisa had checked in on the man frequently. The guest room was next to hers, and he often woke her with shouts and cries. She always got to him before he woke Ben, but the nightmares took their toll on him, and if he slept, he slept well into the day. Her friends were concerned, but Lisa knew better than they all did. Dean wasn’t dangerous. Not to them. Never to them. He just needed a home, and she was happy to give it to him. She just wished she could help him be happy again.

He seemed uncomfortable under her gaze, and looked down, clearing his throat. “Hey,” he rasped, wincing at the roughness of his voice. He’d been shouting in his sleep again. 

“Hey, yourself,” Lisa chimed, smiling at him. “You’re up early.”

He tried to smile, and it only made Lisa smile wider. “I, uh... I thought maybe I could... help you out around the house today.”

Lisa was absolutely speechless. “You... you want to... help me?”

“Yeah... y’know, to make up for just... laying around.”

Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly. Dean looked up at her, waiting for a response. “I... yeah, Dean. I’d love that, honey.”

That earned her the first genuine smile she’d seen in a month, and she thought her heart would melt. “Great. Awesome.”

“But,” she stopped him, looking him up and down. “You need to get cleaned up, first. You are not cleaning my house looking like that.”

He glanced into a large mirror she had by her window, and winced at his reflection. “You got it.”

With a smile, she ushered him into her bathroom. “I still have some stuff in here from when my brother stayed once. Leave your clothes on the floor, I’ll throw them in the wash and bring you some of your clean stuff.”

While he showered, she took his pajamas down to the laundry room. He hadn’t worn too much of his stuff, so it was easy to pick out a clean pair of boxers, jeans, and a shirt out of the laundry basket on the drier. He was still showering when she returned to her room, so she left the clothes on the sink and returned to cleaning her room.

A soft throat clearing alerted her to his reappearance. “How’s this?”

She turned to face him, and smiled appreciatively. “Perfect.” Except... “Uh... the beard?”

“Yeah...” He nodded, rubbing a hand over the rough hair. “I didn’t want to dig through your stuff for a razor.”

Sighing, she headed into the bathroom, beckoning him to follow her. She dug through some stuff under the sink, managing to find a razor and some shaving cream. He moved to take them from her, but she shook her head. “Let me.”

“Lisa, I’m not goin’ to-”

“Let. Me.”

Dean rarely argued with the mom voice, and he backed down quickly. She wet her hands in the sink, and patted down his jaw with her wet hands. Next, she squirted some of the cream in her hand, and spread it over his face until it covered the beard. She jumped up onto the sink, and pulled Dean in close to stand between her knees. “Perfect. Let’s get started. Chin up, please.”

He obliged, and she got to work. She carefully ran the blades over his skin, shaking it out in the sink behind her between swipes. Dean held as still as possible, and the both of them were so quiet, the only sounds in the room were her shaking the blade in water and both of them breathing. Lisa could smell the body wash he’s used, and it suited him. It mixed with his scent- gunpowder and motor oil and aftershave- that managed to barely cling to his clothes. She missed that scent, and had to force herself to focus on the task at hand and not how delicious he smelled. (Was that combination supposed to be delicious?)

Soon, he was clean shaven, and looked more like the Dean she remembered. “There we are.” She knew he liked to have some scruff, but she didn’t have an electric razor. She’d have to get him one, since she liked the scruff too. She grabbed a hand towel and gently wiped the stray bits of shaving cream from his face. “What do you think?”

He leaned over her shoulder and swiped at the foggy mirror. After a moment, he smiled at his reflection, then her. “Looks great. Thanks, Lise.” He pulled back, and for a moment, hovered, leaning on his hands on the sides of the sink, so they were almost nose-to-nose. They looked at each other, not saying a word. 

Finally, Lisa smiled, dropping the towel and taking his face in her hands. “I’ve missed you, Dean.” She closed the distance between them, and kissed him gently. He returned it hesitantly, moving a hand to her side. It was short and sweet, and when Lisa pulled back, she rested her forehead on his, holding his gaze. 

“Missed me, too.” She was happy to hear the smile in his voice, the honesty. “Thank you, Lisa. Really. I owe you.”

“Well...” she cooed, brushing her thumbs over his cheeks. “You can start by helping me clean the kitchen?”

He smiled wider, tipping his chin up to kiss her again. “You got it, babe.”

Ben was never happier to see someone hogging the TV when he got home.


End file.
